


unfinished ghazal

by traveller



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-18
Updated: 2003-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveller/pseuds/traveller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>I'd give up my world for one taste of you,<br/>my mouth to overflow with the taste of you.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	unfinished ghazal

_I'd give up my world for one taste of you,  
my mouth to overflow with the taste of you._

 _do you know what waits behind my teeth?  
my heart begs to savour the taste of you._

He puts milk and honey and a wrist-flick's worth of cinnamon in his tea, black Darjeeling, or sometimes Ceylon silver-tip, or (very rarely) gunpowder green; he likes it sweet and syrupy and almost too hot to sip. When Viggo samples his skin later it will taste of chai for a little while before its flavour turns to the unmistakable salt tang of fucking.

Fucking Orlando is always good, there are places on his body that taste of sandalwood and some that taste of lime; Viggo has learnt them all. Going down on him is sweet and salt all together, he rolls the taste on the back of his tongue. Not so strange a fruit, none of it, he's done this before, long ago, but that was then. This is now; this is biting into a salted mango and feeling the juice run sticky down your chin.

Yes, this, here, now. Fucking Orlando is always so... present. Always makes him feel like he's really _in_ his body, makes him feel earthy and basic and alive. There is a measure of both the ephemeral and the eternal in act, of both the profane and the sacred.

Each taste is a line from a poem he'll never finish.


End file.
